Vale de lágrimas
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Shaka continua a aparecer em sonhos.


**Vale**** de lágrimas**

Que lugar estranho é este... Não conheço... Algo dentro de mim me diz que estou atrasada para alguma coisa, e muito. Encontro-me sobre trilhos de trem, a paisagem é deslumbrante, um belo vale se estende abaixo do lugar no qual me encontro.

É noite, a lua brilha no céu e a sua volta as pequenas estrelas cintilam. Um vento frio sopra fracamente, fazendo-me arrepiar. Caminho durante algum tempo, sinto um medo estranho; mas à frente visualizo um rapaz, ele tem a expressão séria e olha insistentemente para o vale, não parece perceber a minha presença.

Achego-me a seu lado, e olho para o mesmo ponto em que fixa o olhar, ele abaixa a cabeça e me fita já com os olhos cerrados. Ele me parece triste, preocupado...

- "Você se atrasou" – uma voz ecoa em minha mente, não me assusto, já faz algum tempo que ele fala comigo apenas dessa forma.

- Me desculpe Shaka, não foi minha intenção, e eu nem sabia que devia estar aqui mais cedo. – desvio o meu olhar para o vale, o medo parece variar de intensidade a cada momento.

- "A noite está tão bela" – novamente a voz me diz.

- Sim, está, apesar do vento frio. – digo cruzando os braços para me esquentar.

Shaka torna a olhar para mim, continua sério, mas se esforça para sorrir, riso esse que sai nervoso, tenso. Olho para ele, está vestido de uma maneira bem básica, calças jeans e camiseta. Ele se senta, o lugar é uma ponte por onde passa o trem, se senta à beirada deixando os pés soltos na altura; me convida a fazer o mesmo, estendendo para mim a sua mão, a qual seguro, mas vacilo.

- Shaka, eu... – ele me interrompe.

- "Tem medo de altura, eu sei". – ele dá um meio sorriso.

- Então, eu fico em pé aqui mesmo, ok? – vejo que ele sorri com gosto.

Ficamos alguns momentos dessa forma, penso comigo mesma que estou sendo muito covarde, como sempre... É só uma ponte alta digo para mim mesma, bem alta... Mas... Não penso mais e sento ao seu lado.

- Tenho de aprender a lutar contra meus monstros interiores, não é isso? – ele se volta para mim sério. – Sabe o que eu sinto agora? Uma angústia muito grande e não é só por causa da altura é outra coisa.

- "Está começando a entender. E tente parar de tremer... Dá pra notar seu pânico". – olho chateada pra ele.

- O que quer que eu faça? Não dá pra ignorar essa altura... – digo nervosa.

- "Tente fechar os olhos e se esquecer que está em uma ponte acima de um precipício". – ele diz não como uma dica, mas como uma ordem.

Tento fazer o que ele pede, mas é difícil, todo medo que sinto parece aumentar... E não é só o medo da altura, são todos os outros que se encontram dentro de mim. Quando fechamos nossos olhos para o mundo significa abri-los para dentro de nós mesmos, significa encarar a nossa alma.

Finalmente após algum tempo consigo me acalmar... E sentir apenas o lugar, sem que ele seja uma ameaça.

- "Vamos" – ele se levanta e estende para mim suas mãos me ajudando a levantar.

- Para onde? – ele me olha sério.

- "Esqueça as perguntas e apenas me acompanhe". – não entendo... Mas mesmo assim continuo caminhando a seu lado.

Vamos andando pelos trilhos, de mãos dadas, essa é uma brincadeira bem antiga aqui em Minas, andar pelos trilhos...

- "Por quê está sorrindo tanto"? – ele para e me pergunta.

- Isso lembra minha infância, quando junto com minha mãe, madrinha e tia, andávamos pelos trilhos do trem que ficavam acima da nossa chácara. Era uma época boa, parecíamos ser mais felizes que agora. – desvio meu olhar do rosto dele. – Também brincávamos eu e minhas primas, era engraçado, ficávamos à beirada do trilho, só um pouco afastadas para sentir a terra tremer quando o trem passava.

- "E não fazem mais isso"?

- Não, acho que ninguém faz isso mais. – olhei para ele. – Sabe Shaka, os seres humanos estão esquecendo de como é bom viver, de como é bom fazer estas coisas que hoje muitos consideram banais. Se esquecem de como é bom ver o amanhecer, de sentir o vento soprar, olhar para o céu azul; ver as crianças correndo e brincando... Estamos perdendo isso, será que alguém ainda nota a beleza de uma flor?

- "Isso tudo que diz é bem verdade".

Continuamos caminhando, agora em silêncio, até chegarmos ao fim da ponte, Shaka volta a segurar minhas mãos e seguimos pela margem, onde vejo uma pequena estradinha que deve levar ao vale.

Como a noite está clara dá pra se ver perfeitamente o caminho. Vamos descendo até chegar ao pequeno rio... A água corre calma, levando vida por onde passa.

- "Veja só, este lugar é belo não"? – Shaka me pergunta, trazendo-me de volta à "realidade".

- É sim. Ainda não foi ferido pelo ser humano, ou talvez esteja assim por que isso é um sonho. –digo a ele.

- "Talvez".

- Por quê Shaka, por que tantas coisas ruins estão acontecendo mundo afora? Eu queria tanto entender... O que se passa com as pessoas deste planeta? Por quê tantas guerras, tanta violência, tantos crimes? Não entendo como há pessoas capazes de matar crianças, seja lá qual for à droga do motivo que elas apresentarem, nada justifica um ato desses, que culpa tem elas da podridão do mundo? – não pude conter as lágrimas.

Shaka não me dizia nada, apenas ouvia... Nem ao menos me olhava... Será que entendia o que eu estava querendo dizer? Senti que nesse momento uma raiva que eu sempre tentei conter estava vindo à tona.

- Tudo virou uma bagunça. É pai matando filho, é filho matando pai; são pessoas morrendo de fome, de frio, de doenças e ninguém toma providência alguma. Só pensam em si e nada mais. Acabou-se o interesse em valorizar o "ser", tudo que existe agora é apenas o "ter" e nada mais. – respiro fundo antes de continuar. – Estamos destruindo até nosso próprio lar... Isso mesmo nosso lar, mas não, ninguém dá valor ao rio que secou, ou às nascentes que estão desaparecendo, à floresta que está sendo ferida de morte, os animais... E esses então cada vez mais perdem seu lugar para que os "nobres" capitalistas consigam aumentar seus lucros. Isso me faz lembrar de uma frase que li, à muito tempo atrás, não me lembro de como era corretamente, mas era algo como "só quando todos os rios secarem, os animais sumirem e as matas acabarem é que vamos perceber que não podemos comer dinheiro".

- "É daí que parte o medo que sente"? – Shaka me pergunta.

- Sim. Tenho medo, quando olho pro meu irmão e minha priminha, ainda tão pequenos, eu penso, meu Deus o que vai ser dessas crianças, não só deles, mas como as do mundo todo. Shaka tudo está sendo destruído, e não é só o material é o espiritual também. Acabaram-se os valores em relação à família, ao amor, à solidariedade, a amizade, esses sentimentos estão se perdendo... Agora é tudo no "olho por olho, dente por dente". Quantas pessoas não têm entrado em depressão, cometido suicídio, que não tem partido pras drogas; isso tudo é em decorrência da desvalorização do "ser", do amor...

- "Eu sei bem o que sentes, sinto o mesmo... Agora olhe para este rio, não é um simples rio, as águas dele são às lágrimas derramadas pela humanidade. Sim, a humanidade chora, pois perdeu o rumo, perdeu o caminho... Mas ainda a tempo de mudar tudo isso, ainda que sejam poucos os que acreditam em um mundo melhor, vocês serão capazes se esse for o desejo verdadeiro de seus corações". – ele me olhou, estava de olhos abertos e chorava.

Eu também chorava, ainda resta tempo, ainda podemos salvar nosso mundo, enquanto continuarmos a ter esperança e ser a mudança, unidos podemos fazer muito mais. Quanto ao desejo mais profundo de nossos corações, lembro-me de uma frase que li, creio eu ser do escritor Paulo Coelho, "Quando desejamos algo do fundo de nossos corações, todo o universo conspira a nosso favor".

Continuamos a andar às margens daquele rio de lágrimas, refletindo cada palavra e pensamento que havíamos dito. Na verdade entendemos e não entendemos o por quê de tudo... As idéias se turvam e é melhor deixá-las agirem da forma que convir a elas.

- Está acabando não está? – pergunto a Shaka.

- "Está".

Ele me abraça, e eu retribuo, ficamos abraçados algum tempo... É uma sensação tão boa, este abraço me transmite uma paz muito grande... Devíamos abraçar mais aqueles que estão à nossa volta, mostrar o que sentimos, por que amanhã pode ser tarde demais...

- Você vai voltar? – pergunto.

- Vou. – ele fala comigo, e pela primeira vez ouço sua voz sem ser dentro de minha mente.

- Quando?

- Um dia. – ele começa a caminhar em direção à ponte, mas antes volta-se para mim e me beija. – Por favor, não se esqueça de mim.

- Não vou me esquecer, nunca. – as lágrimas descem.

Ele sobe calmamente até a ponte, não olha para trás, sei que vou demorar a vê-lo, mas não importa, pois ele está comigo dentro do meu coração.

O trem se aproxima, ouço ele apitar ao longe, logo o vejo passar pela ponte na qual caminhávamos horas antes... E é dessa maneira que o sonho vai se dissolvendo, vai se diluindo junto com o trem que passa.

Acordo, já é madrugada e sinto que minha face ainda está molhada pelas lágrimas que derramei. Levanto-me e vou até a cozinha faço um chá e olho a noite que transcorre lá fora serenamente... E relembro novamente o sonho, ainda temos tempo e se desejarmos do fundo de nosso coração, poderemos tornar este mundo um lugar melhor pra se viver.

Torno a voltar para cama, amanhã será um longo dia....

**Fim**

**Por: Lithos de Lion**

**N.A:** Ai está meninas, mas um sonho com o loirinho... Pra escrever eu tive de juntar vários "fragmentos de sonhos" pra ficar menos confuso... Espero que gostem...

Ah!!! Quanto à frase de Paulo Coelho, se estiver escrita erroneamente, me avisem ok?

Bom terminando, pq eu fiquei meio triste ao reler a fic :( . Mas antes, quero deixar mais uma frase para todos.

**_"Os homens e mulheres valentes sabem que, se não fizerem nada pelo mundo, ninguém mais o fará." Paulo Coelho._**

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
